


un couteau dans les fleurs

by satanist_sappho



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: Mais ces mains-là, ses mains, ne sont pas faites pour manier des choses fragiles.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Yamanaka Ino





	un couteau dans les fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot a lui aussi été écrit dans le cadre des "24h du FoF" (qui se sont tenues sur fanfiction.net durant la journée du 14 Juillet), pour le thème "un couteau dans les fleurs" (que j'ai trouvé très inspirant, mais difficile à appréhender haha). Au vu de sa (relative) longueur et du manque de temps, ce texte n'est pas aussi abouti que je l'aimerais. Mais il a le mérite d'être là (ou pas ?).  
> L'oeuvre originale appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

A peine Anko ouvre-t-elle la porte de son petit appartement que ses narines se froncent de dégoût. Elle ne reconnaît que trop bien cette écœurante, étourdissante douceur qui la prend au nez alors qu’Ino se tient face à elle, les lèvres ourlées en un sourire espiègle. Un bouquet de _fleurs_ à la main – bien évidemment.

« J’en peux plus d’tes roses et d’tes tulipes, maugrée-t-elle, s’écartant néanmoins afin de la laisser entrer.

– Ce sont des lys, pouffe la blonde. Rien à voir avec des roses ou des…

– J’m’en fous. J’en ai ras le cul. »

Ino hausse les épaules, ne semblant pas le moins du monde décontenancée par la brusquerie excédée de son aînée. Cette dernière se traîne paresseusement jusqu’au lit simple placé contre le mur à l’opposé de l’entrée, se laisse chuter sur le matelas. De là elle scrute Ino de ses prunelles sombres tandis que celle-ci avance d’un pas léger dans l’espace étroit mais relativement vide, dépourvu de tout meuble superflu. Son regard s’appesantit sur la gracieuse habileté de ses gestes – sur la façon dont, du bout des doigts, elle manipule et arrange les lys dans un vase tout en fredonnant un petit air qu’Anko ne reconnaît pas (quelque chose de tendre et d’alangui, comme une berceuse).

Une fois qu’elle a terminé la jeune femme vient s’asseoir à côté d’elle, attrapant l’une de ses mains de ses deux siennes. Elle promène lentement ses doigts sur la paume calleuse, appuie avec une précautionneuse précision sur les petits muscles dont elle perçoit la douloureuse contraction. Poussant un grognement de satisfaction, Anko lève sa main libre, qu’elle abandonne sur la joue laiteuse de la blonde en une caresse nonchalante – à ce contact celle-ci entreferme les yeux, penche doucement la tête. A la vérité c’est son corps tout entier qui, d’une inclinaison presqu’imperceptible, se livre à ce toucher indolent ; un relâchement inconscient ( _imprudent_ ) dont l’autre profite pour lui bondir dessus avec une rapidité féroce, la plaquant brutalement contre le parquet. Elle se saisit avec une prompte dextérité de ses poignets qu’elle coince de chaque côté de sa tête, l’immobilise en la chevauchant de tout son poids.

« Tu _oses_ baisser ta garde en _ma_ présence ? lui grogne-t-elle à l’oreille, qu’elle gratifie d’un coup de dents rageur. C’est une très mauvaise idée… » 

Et, là-dessus, Anko happe les lèvres d’Ino en un baiser effréné, mordant furieusement la pulpe jusqu’à goûter la saveur ferreuse du sang ; puis elle se redresse et toise sa cadette, qui la fusille du regard, avec le contentement carnassier d’une prédatrice.

C’est une bien jolie fleur qu’elle a entre les mains, indéniablement. Peut-être même la plus jolie d’entre elles toutes (l’espace de tout juste quelques secondes elle s’égare dans l’azur radieux de ses yeux, s’oublie dans la chaleur de la volupté qui les illumine). Mais ces mains-là, _ses_ mains, ne sont pas faites pour manier des choses fragiles. Non. Ses mains, ces mains-là n’existent que pour frapper – que pour _tuer_. (Sa prise sur les poignets d’Ino se resserre convulsivement.) Anko enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amante – elle renifle à plein nez les fragrances sucrées, piquetées de notes acidulées, qui s’en dégage ; enfonce goulûment ses dents dans la chair palpitante, tirant à la blonde un halètement fiévreux.

Que pourrait-elle bien faire d’une fleur – même la plus jolie d’entre elles –, si ce n’est en arracher les pétales ?

* * *

C’est avec une vigilance leste qu’Anko avance sur les toits, sans jamais ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s’assurer qu’Ino suit bien sa guidance. Ça fait quelques années maintenant – depuis que le monde des shinobis a retrouvé une forme relative de paix, bâtie sur l’immensité des efforts fournis par l’ensemble des grandes nations – qu’on les regroupe régulièrement pour des missions d’infiltration. (C’est comme ça qu’est née entre elles cette indicible, indescriptible intimité qui les lie tacitement – _absolument_ – l’une à l’autre.) Arrivée là où elle voulait, au bord sud-ouest des toitures, Anko marque une halte – elle sent sa partenaire en faire aussitôt de même, derrière elle. Elle se retourne rapidement, la considère d’un air sévère auquel l’autre répond d’un bref hochement de tête – c’est qu’elles se connaissent si _parfaitement_ qu’elles n’ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Pas question de merder cette mission, pas après toutes ces fastidieuses préparations. Anko a passé des semaines, avec la jeune Hyûga (jolie fleur, elle aussi, mais vraiment trop fragile ; comme un pissenlit il suffit de lui souffler dessus pour qu’elle se dissolve dans l’air), à traquer les déplacements, les habitudes de ce chef de clan ; à consigner le rythme, les trajectoires des rondes de la garde… Et elle sait, pour en avoir parlé avec celle-ci, qu’Ino a consacré au moins autant de temps à formater son écriture pour reproduire à la perfection celle de leur cible.

Toutes deux se glissent à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la grande chambre, d’un même élan silencieux ; elles se faufilent jusqu’aux paravents qui divisent l’espace, derrière lesquels elles s’accroupissent. La chambre baigne dans l’obscurité d’une nuit sans lune – elles distinguent à peine le lit, depuis lequel leur parvient la respiration régulière, parfois entrecoupée de petits ronflements, du chef de clan. Seul le chuchotis sourd des rideaux, agités par une brise tiède, trouble cette quiétude ensommeillée. Elles échangent un dernier regard ( _prête ? prête_ ), puis Ino s’agenouille tandis qu’Anko se place dans son dos, les bras tendus. A peine compose-t-elle la mudra de la Transposition en direction du chef de clan qu’elle sent sa conscience échapper à son corps – que l’aînée rattrape aussitôt.

Tout en serrant la carcasse sans vie de sa partenaire contre elle, Anko penche légèrement la tête, de manière à pouvoir superviser la suite des opérations. Elle voit l’homme s’extirper lentement du lit puis se tourner vers les paravents, dressant à son adresse un pouce victorieux. Il attrape ensuite une chaise, sur laquelle il se hisse afin de détacher les rideaux – l’aînée tend l’oreille, guettant jusqu’au plus infime grincement. Elle se redresse et, en quelques bonds feutrés, elle retourne se hisser sur les toits avec le corps d’Ino, qu’elle allonge à côté d’elle. Elle balaye les environs de ses prunelles charbonneuses – personne ne semble avoir remarqué leur présence. Elle s’agenouille alors à proximité de sa congénère, et elle attend. (Elle se surprend, pendant ce moment, à promener songeusement ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, sentant la blondeur soyeuse couler sous sa paume.)

Ino ouvre les yeux alors que, provenant de la chambre au-dessus de laquelle elles se trouvent, elles entendent quelques cris et gémissements étranglés que le funeste silence de la nuit engloutit à jamais. Et, le regard doucement levé vers Anko, elle lui _sourit_. Elle lui sourit avec la tendresse cruelle ( _sanguinaire_ ) de celle qui vient de donner la mort, et de la frôler elle-même, sans ciller.

C’est dans ce genre de moments qu’Anko se souvient.

Ino est une bien jolie fleur, indéniablement. Peut-être même (sûrement) la plus jolie d’entre elles toutes. Mais le velouté délicat, l’élégance vaporeuse de ses pétales n’en dissimulent pas moins la férocité glacée d’une lame.


End file.
